MI and ID Facebook
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: The title says it all. The MI and ID characters interact in Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Published ANOTHER Crossover! This one is kind of like my drabbly, chillax crossover. Basically, I'm doing this because I need to write a humour fic and see how I go. Also, because this idea keeps bugging me and I like it. **

**I don't have Facebook. GASP! I know. That's why if I get something wrong here, please do tell me. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare! Credit for the facebook idea goes to LittleGingerBiscuit and Aleksander-Nicolaevich-Her whose own facebook fanfictions make me laugh so hard and make my day! They are awesome people!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magnus Bane<strong>_ added _**Tessa Gray, Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Charlotte Branwell, Henry Branwell, Sophie Collins **_and_** Gideon Lightwood **_as a friend.

Comments: 10

_**Magnus Bane:**_ I haven't seen you guys in soooooo long! YAY! You have Facebook! :D We're going to have so much fun! I need to introduce you to my friends in New York! And my boyfriend! Then we're going to have glitter fest celebration! *squeals!*

(_Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and 4 others like this_)

_**Tessa Gray:**_ Thanks for the add Magnus! :D Can't wait to meet your friends!

_**Will Herondale:**_ Your boyfriend? o.O

(_Alec Lightwood dislikes this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_^ Who are you?

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

_**Magnus Bane**_: *wink wink*

_**Jem Carstairs:**_ Thanks Magnus. It's good to see you too. :)

_**Henry Branwell:**_ Yes... thank you.

_**Charlotte Branwell:**_ How are you doing by the way, Magnus?

_**Sophie Collins: **_I hadn't any idea that we were close acquaintances Mr Bane.

_**Gideon Lightwood:**_ What do you think I feel? Nor have I heard of the other Lightwoods...

(_Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane likes this_)

...

_**Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern**_ added _**Nathaniel Gray**_ as a friend.

Comments: 5

_**Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern: **_Evil brothers should bond together.

(_Nathaniel Gray likes this_)

_**Nathaniel Gray: **_:DDDD Thank you! I absolutely agree with you.

(_Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern likes this_)

(_Tessa Gray, Clary Morgenstern_ _and 13 others dislike this_)

_**Tessa Gray: **_NATE? You're suppose to be dead! D:

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_SEBASTIAN! You too! D:

_**Will Herondale:**_ I smell putrefaction... Is it usually associated with evil brothers?

(_Tessa Gray, Clary Morgenstern and 13 others like this_)

...

_**Jace Lightwood: **_Magnus told me I'd find my ancestor here. Where is he?

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_Another Lightwood? You're either my ancestor or my sister's or my brother's.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_The Lightwood bloodline survives! XD

(_Gideon Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood likes this)_

_**Will Herondale: **_Unfortunately.

(_Gideon Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood dislikes this_)

_**Jace Lightwood: **_I'm not a Lightwood! I'm a Herondale!

_**Will Herondale: **_My bloodline survives?

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Unfortunately.

(_Isabelle Lightwood and Alec Lightwood loves this_)

...

_**Jace Herondale **_updated his status: I have now changed my account name so my ancestor could recognise me.

Comments: 4

_**Will Herondale:**_ Good. So what do you want to know? Where we originally came from? What valiant, chivalrous deeds we have done? How the immense beauty of Herondale men has been the cause for many mercy killings of women?

(_Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Clary Morgenstern:**_ If anything's clear, it's certainly the fact that Jace inherited his ego.

(_Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts and 4 others like this_)

_**Simon Lewis:**_ TWO Herondales? Somebody kill me now... D:

_**Magnus Bane:**_ There... there...

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ invited _**Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Clary Morgenstern, Simon Lewis, Maia Roberts, Jordan Kyle, Tessa Gray, Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Charlotte Branwell, Henry Branwell, Sophie Collins, Gideon Lightwood**_ and _**Gabriel Lightwood **_to the event: "reunion party at my house on Saturday. \(^o^)/"

R.S.V.P's: 16

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_YAY! I get to bond with my ancestors! Magnus! We need to go shopping! Meet you at Macy's at 10 this morning! I need some new fishnet tights.

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Thanks! :D

_**Clary Morgenstern:**_ This is a great idea Magnus!

_**Simon Lewis:**_ As long as you don't serve that drink that turned me to a rat, I'm coming.

_**Maia Roberts: **_Oh yay!

_**Jordan Kyle:**_ Didn't know we were so tight man... but thanks!

_**Tessa Gray: **_Can't wait!

_**Jem Carstairs: **_:D Thank you. Would you like me to bring something? I could play my violin.

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_We would be honoured to go there. Right Henry?

_**Henry Branwell: **_Thank you very much for the invite.

_**Sophie Collins: **_Thank you Mr Bane. Now I'll just have to find something to wear...

_**Gideon Lightwood:**_ This should be nice, being with my descendants.

_**Gabriel Lightwood:**_ Why I'm very happy for this... BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO INVITE THE HERONDALES?

_**Will Herondale: **_Thank you, but why? WHY GABRIEL?

_**Jace Herondale:**_ I don't like owing people, but I'm grateful for this opportunity Magnus.

Comments: 2

_**Magnus Bane:**_ Izzy, sure. I'll meet you there. I also need buckets of glitter and glow-in-the-dark paint. Alec, darling, you're coming with us. I need to get you some designer suits for the party. Clary, I know, I know. I'm a genius. Simon, don't worry. Maia... well I don't know how to reply to your RSVP. Jordan Kyle... I like you so that's reason enough to invite you. Can't wait to meet you again too Miss Gray! Ooooh! Please bring your violin! Mr and Mrs Branwell, glad you're coming. Sophie, don't worry too much by your appearance, the glow-in-the-dark paint will probably drip on everyone anyways. Gideon, I'm sure it'll be nice. Gabriel and Will, stop it with the bashing. Jace... why I'm so happy that you're grateful. That must've been hard to admit. Whew! There, finished.

_**Simon Lewis: **_That must be the longest comment ever made on Facebook history.

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane**_posted 100 new pictures to the album: "Shopping with the Lightwoods"

(_Isabelle Lightwood loves this_)

Comments: 5

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_Thanks MAGNUS! :D I looove that photo with you and Alec!

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Are you kidding me? I hated that!

(_Magnus Bane dislikes this_)

_**Magnus Bane: **_:'( How could you darling?

_**Alec Lightwood: **_ No... I mean I hated... the people in the background. They were... clashing with the colours?

(_Isabelle Lightwood dislikes this_)

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_I'm the only person in the background! *angry face*

...

_**Axel 'The Magister' Mortmain**_ joined the group: Extreme Evil Villains Association

Comments:

_**Nathaniel Gray: **_:/ Took you long enough.

(_Axel 'The Magister' Mortmain dislikes this_)

_**Axel 'The Magister' Mortmain: **_Nathaniel! How impertinent of you! I am your master!

_**Nathaniel Gray: **_Sorry. I'm with Sebastian now. I've joined the Evil Brothers Association.

(_Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern likes this_)

_**Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern: **_It's the next best thing.

_**Axel 'The Magister' Mortmain: **_Tessa Gray isn't even your sister!

(_Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern dislikes this_)

_**Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern: **_WHAT? Y-you lied to me Nat! How could you? D': You told me you're an evil brother!

_**Nathaniel Gray: **_I'm sorry Seb. I was going to tell you the truth soon. Please forgive me. :'(

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_They've given each other nicknames! D:

_**Tessa Gray: **_O_O NAT? I think I'm about to faint.

_**Jace Herondale: **_Shocking revelations are common I hear.

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ updated his status to: Can't wait to see you guys tomorrow! PARTY!

Comments: 3

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_I've finished splattering glitter and glow-in-the-dark paint everywhere Magnus!

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

_**Magnus Bane: **_Wonderful!

_**Jace Herondale: **_I can predict myself covered in glitter and glow-in-the-dark paint tomorrow... One of them better not be hot neon pink.

(_Magnus Bane and Isabelle Lightwood dislikes this_)

...

_**Charlotte Branwell **_posted on _**Henry Branwell**_'s wall: Henry, how's the portal going?

Comments: 6

_**Henry Branwell: **_Wonderful dear! I've nearly got it working. I'm sure I'll finish it in time for tomorrow.

(_Charlotte Branwell likes this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Is it safe?

_**Henry Branwell: **_Um... um...

(_Will Herondale dislikes this_)

_**Will Herondale:**_ D: What if it isn't? What if, somehow between the space-time continuum, I lose one of my limbs? My nose? No! My EYES! D: I'll be a Silent Brother!

_**Charlotte Branwell:**_ Will! You are seventeen years old- nearly a man! Face it like a man!

(_Henry Branwell and 7 other like this_)

(_Will Herondale dislikes this)_

_**Will Herondale: **_^ Grr.

...

_**Jace Herondale **_joined the group: My Ancestor's a douche

Comments: 1

_**Will Herondale: **_You're a douche.

...

_**Jace Herondale**_ updated his status to: I was going through the Silent Brother's album and nearly spat out my drink when I saw a picture of Brother Enoch doing cartwheels naked. O_O

Comments: 3

_**Alec Lightwood: **_WHAT? The Silent Brothers have Facebook? I didn't even think they could access them!

(_The Silent Brothers dislike this_)

_**Alec Lightwood:**_ Sorry... sorry...

(_The Silent Brothers like this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_Alec, I like the fact that we're parabatai and everything, but sometimes we really just don't see eye to eye do we? How can you care about that more than the photo I just saw!

...

_**The Silent Brothers**_ invited _**Charlotte Branwell **_and _**Henry Branwell**_ to the event: Meeting on whether or not we should free Miss Jessamine Lovelace/ Gray

R.S.V.P's: 1

Comments: 4

_**Charlotte Branwell:**_ I'm sorry. Henry couldn't come because he's still working on a portal for Magnus' party tomorrow. I will be there though.

(_The Silent Brother dislike this_)

_**The Silent Brothers: **_^ How come Mr Bane has not invited us?

_**Magnus Bane: **_It's a reunion party for family members ONLY. No offence.

_**Jace Herondale: **_And we're really afraid of you.

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

(_The Silent Brothers dislike this_)

...

_**Gideon Lightwood **_changed his relationship status to: going out with _**Sophie Collins**_

Comments: 4

_**Sophie Collins:**_ :) That's awfully sweet of you!

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_GIDEON? B-but...

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_I am in love with her brother!

(_Sophie Collins loves this_)

_**Magnus Bane: **_I just LOVE declarations of LOVE.

(_Sophie Collins and Gideon Lightwood likes this_)

...

_**Henry Branwell**_ updated his status to: Finished the portal! Is everyone ready?

Comments: 6

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_Yes I am.

_**Sophie Collins: **_Ready.

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_Definitely.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Fine! I'm coming.

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Hold on! Let me get Church!

_**Tessa Gray: **_Yep!

_**Will Herondale: **_I AM BEING DRAGGED TO THE PORTAL! HELP! DDDDD:

(_Charlotte Branwell and 5 other people likes this_)

(_Gabriel Lightwood LOVES this_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo? What do you think? Do I update? It's funny because it kinda ran like a story...**

**I hope you did like it. Also, if you've got any suggestions drop them in the review box. I'm going to run out of things to talk about here...**

**Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! In exchange, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I just realised how hard it is to write humour fics. Oh well. I hope you all really like this.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT CASSANDRA CLARE. Credit for the prompt goes to LittleGingerBiscuit and Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her for their facebook fanfictions. Be sure to check theirs. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magnus Bane<strong>_ has updated their status to: Wooohooo! Party on Saturday was awesome! What do you guys have to say?

Comments: 2

_**Magnus Bane:**_ I've been waiting for ten minutes for a response when I realised that you're all passed out in my apartment. Hmmm... the drinks I served must've been too strong. I think you'll all wake up by lunchtime.

_**Magnus Bane:**_ Sheesh. Such low warlock magic tolerance.

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ updated their status to: I feel so lonely. :'( They're all still asleep. So bored.

Comments: 6

_**Camille Belcourt: **_Don't worry honey, I'm here.

_**Magnus Bane: **_ Camille? O_O

_**Camille Belcourt:**_ The one and only.

_**Magnus Bane:**_ I hate you! Leave me alone!

_**Camille Belcourt:**_ That's just the thing with social networking sites, people can stalk you.

_**Magnus Bane: **_^DISLIKE!

(_Camille Belcourt likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ updated their status to: Almost finished cleaning up my apartment, except that I really couldn't throw out the people sleeping on my floor. Sigh.

Comments: 5

_**Camille Belcourt: **_Magnus... come here.

_**Magnus Bane: **_We're over! OVER! Now leave me be! *wiggles fingers threateningly*

_**Woolsey Scott:**_ My dear Magnus, you could just block her if you really want.

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

_**Magnus Bane: **_Woolsey! Thank you! Good to see you! :D

_**Camille Belcourt: **_}: (

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ has uploaded one new video: My sleepy friends. Mwahahahaha.

Comments: 12

_**Magnus Bane: **_ Just posted it because they've finally woken up and left! Great film. I've drawn moustaches and everything. ;) Mwahahahahaha!

(_Maia Roberts and 8 others love this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_Magnus! Take this video down right now! Or else you'll wake up without your rainbow extensions and your lifetime supply of glitter!

_**Maia Roberts: **_Thank you! DO NOT TAKE THIS VIDEO DOWN! I completely forgive you for drawing whiskers on my face because you dyed Jace's hair pink! LOL!

(_Simon Lewis and 8 others like this_)

_**Simon Lewis: **_YOU ARE THE BEST MAGNUS! Even if you did put red paint on me. It looks like blood though...

_**Jace Herondale:**_ Why don't you go lick it bloodsucker?

_**Clary Morgenstern:**_ Don't be mean just because we all saw you with pink hair Jace.

_**Jace Herondale: **_But it's hot pink...

_**Magnus Bane: **_That was for your comment about hot pink!

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_LOL!

_**Alec Lightwood:**_LOL!

_**Jordan Kyle: **_HA! :D

_**Sophie Collins: **_:D I don't like Herondales

(_Gabriel Lightwood likes this_)

_**Gabriel Lightwood:**_ You're not alone in that. :D

(_Sophie Collins likes this_)

...

_**Will Herondale **_posted on _**Magnus Bane**_'s wall: I hate you.

Comments: 4

_**Tessa Gray: **_Just because Magnus dyed your hair too.

_**Will Herondale: **_I CAN'T GET IT OFF! AND WHY IS IT BLUE-GRAY?

_**Tessa Gray: **_What's wrong with that colour?

_**Will Herondale: **_Um...

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane **_created a poll: Would you like me to take down the video 'My sleepy friends' or what?

Yes please

No please

Results:

Yes please - 2 votes

No please - 100 votes

Comments: 3

_**Will Herondale: **_JACE! We need to make a plan of attack! NOW!

_**Jace Herondale: **_Central Park. Right now.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Planning a date are we?

(_Simon Lewis and 98 others like this_)

...

_**Simon Lewis **_updated his status to: While Jace and Will are gone, we might as well declare this day 'Bash a Herondale day'

Comments: 4

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_This is exactly why I love you. :D

_**Simon Lewis: **_Thank you. XD

_**Maia Roberts: **_Pure genius! :'D

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_From the time I have known you people, I just knew deep inside me you all have potential for good.

(_Isabelle Lightwood and 2 others like this_)

...

_**Jem Carstairs**_ updated his status to: If I were you, I wouldn't declare today 'Bash a Herondale day'

Comments: 5

_**Gabriel Lightwood:**_ Herondale shouldn't have you as his parabatai. Such a shame.

_**Maia Roberts: **_I respect you and everything Jem- especially after your awesome violin playing yesterday -but why should we not do this? It's perfect!

_**Jem Carstairs: **_If you add more coal to the fire, it would only keep it burning.

(_Tessa Gray and 5 others like this_)

_**Henry Branwell: **_Well said Jem! :D

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Thank you, Henry. (^.^)

...

_**Cecily Herondale **_uploaded a new video: Please stop bashing the Herondales.

Comments: 12

_**Cecily Herondale: **_Is this what you wanted me to do brother? And my descendant? Just keep in mind I had to travel so far into the future for this.

_**Will Herondale: **_Yes. Thank you very much Cecy. :D Everyone will show empathy to a young thing like you.

_**Jace Herondale: **_Thank you my how-so-many-greats grandmother.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Another Herondale? Let me guess. This one works in a brothel.

_**Will Herondale: **_SHE'S ONLY FOURTEEN! ^ YOU PERVERT!

_**Cecily Herondale: **_EXCUSE ME? O_O

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_You're excused.

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Stop feeding the fire Gabriel.

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_I agree with James. Stop it Gabriel.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_SOMEBODY HELP ME! I don't know how, but this Cecily Herondale is in my room with a seraph blade!

(_Will Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Yikes. Too late. :(

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_*sigh*

_**Will Herondale: **_Serves him right! Wait! Hack his account Cecy!

_**Cecily Herondale: **_;)

(_Will Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ uploaded a new video: THE REUNION PARTY

Comments: 9

_**Magnus Bane:**_ Everyone went wild. It was quite interesting.

_**Will Herondale: **_T-tess? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? D:

_**Tessa Gray: **_*sigh* I can explain.

_**Magnus Bane: **_Isn't it obvious? She was cuddling with you! :3 So cute! XDDDDD

_**Tessa Gray: **_NO! I WAS NOT! I was trying to reach for my drink which was on his other side but I kinda fell asleep.

_**Magnus Bane: **_Really? X)

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Don't worry love. I understand. :D

_**Tessa Gray: **_Thank you Jem. :D

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Anything for you my love.

_**Tessa Gray: **_:')

_**Magnus Bane: **_How did this suddenly turn to a sappy conversation?

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Gabriel Lightwood**_ updated his status to: I am very sorry for being mean to the Herondales. The truth is I am just an insecure, selfish brat who's jealous of the Herondale chivalry and their looks. In fact, I am actually in love with Will. This is the TRUTH.

Comments: 8

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_O_O And you didn't want me to be with Sophie.

_**Will Herondale: **_Well why didn't you tell me Gabriel? We could've had a very successful relationship.

(_Cecily Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_I did not WRITE THAT! It was your sister! She hacked into my account! Ugh! How do you remove these things?

_**Cecily Herondale: **_Denial isn't just a river in Africa.

_**Jace Herondale: **_Oooh! My how-many-greats grandmother just burnt you!

(_Cecily Herondale and Will Herondale likes this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_He's turned to ashes.

(_Cecily Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Cecily Herondale: **_No. I ground him into paste after.

(_Will Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Jem Carstairs: **_I told you so Gabriel.

...

_**Magnus Bane **_has uploaded a new video: Jem and Jace playing at the Reunion Party.

Comments: 8

_**Tessa Gray: **_It's beautiful! I remember this! :D

(_Jem Carstairs likes this_)

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Thank you dear.

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_Why do you have to be good at the piano too Jace? But I love it. :)

(_Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_Thanks Clary! I suppose the musician part of me is inherited.

_**Will Herondale: **_Yes. It is from me. :D

_**Cecily Herondale: **_^Pffft! Oh please. You don't even know what an octave is.

_**Jem Carstairs:**_ I don't mean to be rude my parabatai, but you ARE tone-deaf.

(_Cecily Herondale LOVES this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Hey! I thought the 'Bash a Herondale day' was over!

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ has uploaded a new video: Splattering glow in the dark paint on everyone yesterday at the reunion party.

Comments: 4

_**Magnus Bane: **_I knew that designer suit would go well with some electric blue! It looks LOVELY on you darling Alec.

_**Alec Lightwood: **_You just wasted a designer suit. I thought you LIKED designer suits.

_**Magnus Bane: **_Yes, but if you're wearing it, I'd rather have you.

(_Alec Lightwood likes this_)

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Aw. I love you. :')

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane **_has uploaded a new video: The Lightwoods at the Reunion Party

Comments: 9

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_It has been a wonderful time meeting my descendants. It was good to know that they have become strong, independent young people.

_**Gabriel Lightwood:**_ They were independent alright. One of them is dating that vampire and the other that warlock!

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_GASP! Simon isn't just 'that vampire'! He's THE DAYLIGHTER! And I love him.

(_Simon Lewis likes this_)

_**Simon Lewis: **_Thank you. :D

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Magnus isn't just 'that warlock'! He's the HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN! And I love him very, very much.

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

_**Magnus Bane: **_I love you more Alec! Although, you did forget to put THE GLITTERY, AWESOME, HAWT before HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN_. _

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_O_O

_**Magnus Bane: **_^ Pull that face again and I won't invite you to my next party! In fact, that's not enough of a threat. You, Gabriel Lightwood, will wake up with fangs and bat-wings!

(_Alec Lightwood and 2 others like this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Can't you do that to him now?

...

_**Magnus Bane **_has uploaded a new video: Henry Branwell dancing!

Comments: 3

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_... O_O ... Oh my.

_**Henry Branwell: **_I should be ashamed of my dancing shouldn't I?

_**Magnus Bane: **_Well you did trip over a hundred times, stepped on Chairman Meow and Church's tails ten times and broke my China set.

...

_**Magnus Bane **_has uploaded a new video: MAIA AND JORDAN!

Comments: 3

_**Maia Roberts: **_WHAT? I changed my mind. I HATE YOU!

_**Jordan Kyle: **_We were only dancing Maia. It wasn't as if we did anything else...

_**Magnus Bane: **_Give surfer boy a chance here.

(_Jordan Kyle likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ has uploaded a new video: The Herondales and the Lightwoods playing poker

Comments: 3

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_I can't believe I actually joined in... WHY DID I DO THAT?

_**Magnus Bane: **_You were also intoxicated last night Gabriel.

_**Will Herondale: **_POST THAT VIDEO NOW!

...

_**Magnus Bane **_has uploaded a new video: Gabriel Lightwood drunk

Comments: 3

_**Magnus Bane: **_As requested. :D

(_Will Herondale LOVES this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Yes. Mwahahahahahahaha!

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Don't you dare...

...

_**Charlotte Branwell**_ updated their status to: We are now officially staying here in the 21st century in New York because Henry's portal broke.

Comments: 6

_**Tessa Gray: **_Well, at least we can enjoy New York. :D

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Care for a walk in Central Park?

_**Tessa Gray: **_Sure.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Please drag William with you. Please! Cecily and Jace is enough!

_**Jem Carstairs: **_I told you so.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_STOP REMINDING ME!

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Isabelle Lightwood**_ posted on _**Charlotte Branwell**_'s wall: You can come stay at the Institute with us. :D

Comments: 4

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_Why thank you dear. Thank you very much.

(_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_)

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_YAY! Big family!

_**Jace Herondale: **_Oh no! What if you cook? You'll kill us all! D:

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_^ Dislike.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need suggestions on what else to write about. If you have any, feel free to drop it in the review box.**

**Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sorry if this took long. I just couldn't find time. But here it is now! **

**AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer: No. Not Cassandra Clare. Credit for the prompt goes to LittleGingerBiscuit and Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her for their facebook fanfics. Totally awesome! I am also not Billie the fourth sage who's review has inspired something. And I also have to thank emilyroorose for telling me that Facebook does not have a dislike button. Finally, I also thank LilsMorganstern for her suggestions too. :D Thanks so much guys! And if you have a suggestion or something you want me to write about, just put them in (as long as it's not naughty).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magnus Bane <strong>_posted on _**Jace Herondale**_'s wall: Aaaaaand the final round for today's match! On the blue corner, Jace Herondale the challenger! On the red corner, the current champion, Taki-san! Who will win? The bell rings and Jace swings the first punch. Taki-san goes down and Jace pummels him. Then, Jace bites him. He bites him again. Honestly, this man is a werewolf! He bites Taki-san! He is halfway through Taki-san! HE EATS TAKI-SAN! JACE WINS! JACE WINS! Ding! Ding!

Comments: 6

_**Clary Morgenstern:**_ Wait. Jace *ate* a fighter? O.o

_**Will Herondale: **_Ugh. Cannibalism. That cannot have been inherited.

_**Jem Carstairs: **_I wouldn't say so Will. You did convince me to feed a poultry pie to mallards, hoping to make a race of cannibal ducks once.

(_Tessa Gray and 9 others like this_)

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Calm down guys. Jace was just finishing his hamburger from Taki's when Magnus decided to make it sound like a boxing match since Jace looked like he was ready to give up.

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_Ohhh. Okay. For a moment there I thought I'd have to kiss somebody who just ate a human being.

(_Isabelle Lightwood and 7 others like this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_Taki-san is delish! :D

(_Everyone likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane **_added _**Woolsey Scott**_ as a friend.

Comments: 5

_**Woolsey Scott: **_Why thank you Magnus. I absolutely love these 'adding'. It makes you feel like you have tons of friends, companions, comrades, accomplices. Call them whatever you like but how many do you have?

_**Magnus Bane: **_I'm just under a thousand Woolsey. Almost there!

_**Woolsey Scott: **_Hmm... Looks like I'll have to beat you before then.

_**Magnus Bane: **_^ Oh heck no! I'm going to get more than you Woolsey.

_**Woolsey Scott: **_Fine. Whoever wins gets to treat the other to a champagne in Paris, a lovely red wine from Sicily, olives in the Cyclades and gunpowder tea from Ceylon. In a day. And I want Will Herondale for the night.

_**Magnus Bane: **_It is ON! _

_**Will Herondale: **_YOU BETTER WIN! D:

...

_**Tessa Gray **_updated her status to: Just finished watching the 2005 adaptation to 'Pride and Prejudice'. It was beautiful. The actress portrayed Lizzy so well and Mr Darcy was spectacular! I just loved the ending! It was breathtaking! I wanted to cry! No. I did cry. But I really did like it.

Comments: 3

_**Will Herondale: **_Good to know.

_**Tessa Gray: **_Um... thanks?

_**Will Herondale: **_Just trying to start a conversation. Trying being the operative word.

(_Tessa Gray likes this_)

...

_**Gabriel Lightwood**_ updated his status to: I just love you so much Will that I can't take my eyes off you. I just love you so much that every time you mock me, I can't help but shout back because it's the only time I can really show my passion. I want to hug you. I want to be with you. I want you to want me the way I do to you- which is asking a LOT -and, most of all, I need you. Please don't ignore me. Please.

Comments: 12

_**Will Herondale: **_So you've finally cracked up haven't you? Well good to know. Releasing one's feelings is often very good for the mental and spiritual forces of one's life. Especially if it's a feeling such as this.

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_Brother! Stop this right now! You're making me want to puke! D:{

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_And you mock me and Alec for dating Downworlders! D:

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Especially me who you scorn for being with Magnus whom I must point out is a guy!

_**Jace Herondale: **_I think you might've been wrong Will. I think that the immense beauty of Herondale men also appeals to... well the OTHER gender.

_**Will Herondale: **_Anyone is welcome to admire the Herondale beauty, fall in love with it too.

(_Jace Herondale and Cecily Herondale likes this_)

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_Oh my!

_**Henry Branwell: **_Well this is a bit... odd.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_I HATE YOU CECILY! She hacked my account! Again!

_**Will Herondale: **_Tsk tsk. Don't hide your feelings Gabriel. It's okay. :D

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_I HATE YOU...

_**Will Herondale: **_You mean.. 'I LOVE YOU WILL'. :D Look. Have an I love you emoticon. 'I 3 U'.

(_Jace Herondale and Cecily Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Jem Carstairs**_ posted on _**Tessa Gray**_'s wall: Meet me outside the Institute in two minutes.

Comments: 4

_**Tessa Gray: **_Sure! :D

_**Magnus Bane: **_What are you two up to now? ;D

_**Tessa Gray: **_MAGNUS!

_**Magnus Bane: **_Well Jem did post it on a 'public' domain. It's kinda hard to not notice.

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Jordan Kyle **_made a like: 10 likes and Maia must forgive me.

(_Magnus Bane and 9 others like this_)

Comments: 5

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_NO! DISLIKE! DISLIKE! YOU BROKE HER HEART AND TURNED HER TO A WEREWOLF YOU *BLEEP!*.

_**Jace Herondale: **_You're right. That does deserve a bleep. But hey, at least now he's got one hot, smoking werewolf girlfriend.

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_JACE!

_**Jace Herondale: **_Don't worry Clary. I love you most. Heck. I love you so much that it's unbelievable. Your fiery red hair and green eyes... So beautiful.

(_Clary Morgenstern LOVES this_)

_**Maia Roberts: **_I'm going to kill you Jace Herondale...

(_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_)

...

(_**This is the one i**__**nspired by Billie the fourth sage and her review. :D Thank you.**_**)**

_**Maia Roberts**_ uploaded a new video: Magnus and his boyfriend

Comments: 11

_**Maia Roberts: **_Payback for the video between me and Jordan. Heehee.

_**Tessa Gray: **_Oh WHAT? I-is that Will? D:

_**Jem Carstairs: **_O.O I can't believe it. I absolutely can't believe it. Will!

_**Will Herondale: **_What are you two yelling for? I heard your screams all the way from my room. Honestly! That is not ME!

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Denial...

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_But that's only because I love you.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Stop hacking my account Cecily!

(_Cecily Herondale likes this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Talking to yourself much?

(_Cecily Herondale likes this_)

_**Alec Lightwood: **_^Gah! It's me! I'M GOING OUT WITH MAGNUS! NOT WILL! WEREN'T YOU ALL THERE THE OTHER DAY? We just happen to have the same hair and eye colour. Which is I'm very confused about...

_**Magnus Bane: **_Sigh. I can't believe this is actually happening.

_**Simon Lewis: **_Fail.

...

_**Magnus Bane**_ updated his status to: Let's do something fun in Facebook. I know! Let's say 'I love you' to our lovers. Add in something else with that. :D I'll start. I love you Alec. Even if you have a dismal fashion sense.

Comments: 18

_**Alec Lightwood: **_I love you Magnus. I don't care what people say.

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_My turn! I love you Simon because you're the best boyfriend ever!

(_Simon Lewis likes this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_I LOVE YOU CLARY. No explanation required.

(_Clary Fray likes this_)

_**Clary Fray: **_I LOVE YOU TOO JACE. I don't need to explain either.

(_Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Simon Lewis: **_I love you Isabelle and you don't have to be beautiful for me to love you.

(_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_)

_**Maia Roberts: **_I.. I suppose... Sigh. I love you Jordan. I still do.

(_Jordan Kyle likes this_)

_**Jordan Kyle: **_I really love you Maia and thank you so much! :D

(_Maia Roberts likes this_)

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_I love you Henry. :D I wish I could be better for you, but I still love you.

(_Henry Branwell likes this_)

_**Henry Branwell: **_I love you Charlotte and don't say that! I love you with all my heart!

(_Charlotte Branwell likes this_)

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_I love you Sophie. I don't care whether you're a mundane or you're just a maid. I still love you. To me, you're her.

(_Sophie Collins likes this_)

_**Sophie Collins: **_I love you too Gideon. I never thought this could happen to me but thank you. :'D

(_Gideon Lightwood likes this_)

_**Jem Carstairs: **_I love you Tessa. And thank you for loving me back even if I could only give so much in return.

(_Tessa Gray likes this_)

_**Tessa Gray: **_I love you too Jem. I can't explain it, but I really do. If not, then I probably wouldn't have said 'yes'.

(_Jem Carstairs likes this_)

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_I love you Will Herondale. I really, really do. I don't care what anyone else says. Not at all. I 3 U.

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Ugh! Cecily! Stop it!

_**Will Herondale: **_This is very amusing. :D

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_Only because you have nobody to say that to! HAH!

_**Magnus Bane: **_DO NOT SAY THAT TO WILL!

(_Will Herondale and 2 others likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane **_posted on _**Gabriel Lightwood**_'s wall: This is to prove that stuck-up boy wrong! Everyone, follow suit. I won't force you, but I hope you will follow suit. Anyways, I love you Will Herondale, because deep inside you lies a heart unlike any others.

Comments: 8

_**Jem Carstairs: **_:) I love you Will Herondale, because you were there for me during my times of need. You were there to make me laugh. You were there as my parabatai. You were there as my brother.

_**Charlotte Branwell: **_I love you Will. You've been a great son to me, even if I know you don't want my love.

_**Henry Branwell: **_Well you've called me an utter idiot over and over again, but I still love you as my son. After all, you still use my inventions more often than others and for that I'm grateful.

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_I'm doing this because my brother is wrong. So... I don't 'love' you but I certainly respect your loyalty to others.

_**Cecily Herondale: **_I still love you, brother. I'm sure mother and father does too. Besides, you've become a lot funnier. You've always been so goofy. :D

_**Jace Herondale: **_You may be a complete douche, but at least you have an idea of what fun is. And you're my ancestor!

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_No! You can't all love Will! I LOVE WILL!

_**Gabriel Lightwood: **_CECILY!

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Will Herondale **_posted on _**Tessa Gray**_'s wall: 13-5-5-20 13-5 1-20 20-8-5 12-9-2-18-1-18-25 20-15-14-9-7-8-20.

Comments: 3

_**Tessa Gray: **_Okay...

_**Will Herondale: **_It's a puzzle. Solve the puzzle or else I'll be so disappointed in you. It's advisable to do this as soon as possible.

_**Tessa Gray: ... **_Fine.

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHAT DID WILL GIVE TO TESSA?**

**Well, if you find out what it is, I'll give you the scene that follows this Facebook thing-y. A Tessiam scene! The first to give me the proper answer wins this exclusive content! **

**Aaaand I hope you liked this! :D As always, suggestions. And thank you for the awesome reviews! :D And I am so sorry about the very first one. The same thing happened to me. I was eating all these spider roll sushi and I picked up another one just realising that I can't eat anymore. But I still ate it anyway and meanwhile I narrated to myself in the third person, having a 'boxing' match with a sushi. The sushi was yummy. Victory is delicious! **

**I would also like to apologise for the ultimate sappiness. I was bored? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry if this took long. Here is what I have to say:**

***There was my Wacom tablet and drawing;**

***There was deviantart browsing (especially ID fanart);**

***There was Australia Day;**

***There was me pledging to become an Australian citizen :D; **

***There was Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol;**

***And other stuff. **

**Forgive me. **

**BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THERE IS SO MUCH IT MADE ME SMILE :DDDDDDD! I LOVE YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. LOOK! YOU'RE EVEN MAKING ME ABUSE THE CAPS LOCK! **

**And there was a lot of great reception towards the Tessiam at the end! :D So now, as promised, I shall reveal what it says (but it was really easy anyways) and who wins the EXCLUSIVE CONTENT!**

**It says 'Meet me at the library tonight' (very very very easy code) and congratulations to catalysand! I shall PM you the chapter. I just hope it fits but really I blame the file converter which isn't working. Grr. So this means I can't use Docx Exchange. Hmph.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not Cassandra Clare. Credit for the prompt goes to LittleGingerBiscuit and Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her for their facebook fanfics. Totally awesome and hilarious! I am also not 'Ideas long but give it a shot' who is so awesome because of their pure and utter genius! That suggestion rocks (their suggestion is about bringing the characters into 21st century living which also involved getting drunk and being in jail for the boys ;D) and don't worry about the english. You did your best. That's what matters. :D**

**Aaand I am not Joe Stillman and Nicholas Stoller who wrote the screenplay for Gulliver's Travels (_2010_). What? A part of the movie inspired me. You'll find out. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sebastian Verlac Jonathan Morgenstern _**posted on **_Nathaniel Gray_**'s wall: Nat... I forgive you. Can we be evil brothers again?

Comments: 3

**_Nathaniel Gray: _**OH THANK YOU! You will not regret this! :'D

**_Axel 'The Magister' Mortmain: _**You will Mr Verlac/ Morgenstern. You will...

**_Nathaniel Gray: _**^Dislike. Get lost!

(_Sebastian Verlac/ Jonathan Morgenstern likes this_)

...

**_Will Herondale _**updated his status to: I'm seeing a lot of evil villains going against each other lately. YES! Just let them all destroy each other...

Comments: 3

**_Jace Herondale: _**But where's the fun in that?

**_Will Herondale: _**Oooh. Good point.

**_Clary Morgenstern: _**I can never understand the Herondale enjoyment in fighting and getting hurt.

(_Jem Carstairs likes this_)

...

**_Gabriel Lightwood _**updated their status to: Will... You know I've already planned out how our wedding's going to be. There's going to be so much flowers and bows and we'll be arriving into a horse-drawn carriage that's painted with gold and showered with more flowers... I've also already listed down our children's names. Will Jr, Gabriel Jr, Wilma, Giselle. So cute isn't it? Sigh... I can't wait 'til my dreams come true. Just please come for me now. :)

Comments: 9

**_Will Herondale: _**This is very forward... I honestly didn't think you were capable of such fantasies Gabriel. And four children! ;)

(_Cecily Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

**_Gideon Lightwood: _**D:{ GABRIEL!

**_Jem Carstairs: _**I just spat out my tea. I think I'm about to move onto choking.

**_Jace Herondale: _**He's insane. Absolutely insane...

(_Cecily Herondale likes this_)

**_Gabriel Lightwood: _**CECILY! If you do not stop hacking me... I swear...

**_Cecily Herondale: _**What? What exactly are you going to do? O.o

**_Will Herondale: _**Ooooh...

**_Jace Herondale: _**Ooooh...

**_Gabriel Lightwood: _**):{ Herondales...

(_Will Herondale and 2 others like this_)

...

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood_** has changed their account name: AHH! The name fits me soooo well!

Comments: 2

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**CECILY!

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**I'm really worried for my ancestor's state of mental health.

(_Cecily Herondale and 2 others like this_)

...

**_Isabelle Lightwood _**updated their status to: You guys should all learn how to relax! I know! Magnus! SHOPPING! NOW! Besides, I need to teach the girls how to start wearing some tights.

Comments: 4

**_Magnus Bane: _**Excellent idea my darling Izzy! :D I'll go take the boys!

(_Isabelle Lightwood likes this_)

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**YAY!

**_Sophie Collins: _**Um... what are tights?

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**I'll keep it as a surprise!

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

...

**_Magnus Bane _**invited **_Alec Lightwood, Jace Herondale, Simon Lewis, Jordan Kyle, Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Henry Branwell, Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood _**and **_Gideon Lightwood _**to the event: We really need to go buy you some proper 21st century clothes. NOW! Please meet me outside the Institute, or else you'll all turn to glitter! ;D

R.S.V.P's: 9

**_Alec Lightwood: _**Do I have to? :( Really? Sigh.

**_Jace Herondale: _**SURE! I can go show my ancestor how to dress up to attract the ladies!

**_Simon Lewis: _**Hmm... Oh well. I might as well go.

**_Jordan Kyle: _**I'm not really into shopping...

**_Will Herondale: _**I'm sure it'll be fun to be glitter. I might as well miss out and turn myself into some sparkling lump, but Jace is so excited he's literally shouting at me to hurry up with this response.

**_Jem Carstairs: _**Like now? I haven't finished feeding Church yet and you know how cranky he gets... Oh wait. No, he's finished. Alright I'll go.

**_Henry Branwell: _**But I'm working on something...

**_Gideon Lightwood: _**I-I was going to go to the park with Sophie- Alright! Alright! You didn't have to come into my room just to glare at me... = _ =

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**O yay! I get to be with Will. Dreamy.

Comments: 3

**_Magnus Bane: _**Come on people! Hurry up! :(

**_Magnus Bane: _**And please stop that 'oh Will' sighing out loud thing Gabriel. It's really sickening.

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**WHY IS NO ONE AWARE THAT IT'S CECILY'S FAULT!

(_Cecily Herondale likes this_)

...

**_Isabelle Lightwood _**invited **_Clary Morgenstern, Maia Roberts, Tessa Gray, Charlotte Branwell, Sophie Collins _**and **_Cecily Herondale_** to the event: SHOPPING! NOW!

R.S.V.P's: 5

**_Clary Morgenstern: _**Torture time...

**_Maia Roberts: _**As long as we don't go to Trash and Vaudeville, I'm fine.

**_Tessa Gray: _**But I was going to watch A Tale of Two Cities. The BBC version.

**_Charlotte Branwell: _**Do I *really* have to go dear? Because I'm not really the type to be bothered with clothes...

**_Sophie Collins: _**Well... I suppose so. I haven't much clothes with me anyways. Thank you.

**_Cecily Herondale: _**Wait. I'm still hacking Gabriel's account.

Comments: 7

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**Thank you Sophie. You're the only one who didn't complain.

**_Sophie Collins: _**You're welcome?

**_Jace Herondale: _**A heed of warning Miss Collins, there shall be a lot of bare skin!

**_Sophie Collins: _**}:O

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**Jace! You're ruining the surprise!

**_Jace Herondale: _**What? Bare skin?

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

**_Maia Roberts: _**^ Pervert.

**_Gideon Lightwood: _I second that statement.**

**_Will Herondale: Really? ;)_**

**_Gideon Lightwood: _^Dislike**

...

**_Magnus Bane_** posted 100 new pictures to the album: SHOPPING! ^.^

Comments: 12

**_Jace Herondale: _**I look hot... as always.

**_Will Herondale: _**Ahem. O.o

(_Jace Herondale likes this_)

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**YES! You look absolutely wonderful too William! :D

**_Jem Carstairs: _**Sigh. The damage was far greater than I had predicted. I'm sorry Gideon.

(_Will Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

**_Gideon Lightwood: _**If he must learn his lesson...

**_Magnus Bane: _**AHEM! Back to the clothes! What do the girls think? ;)

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**They're all stunning Magnus! :D

**_Clary Morgenstern: _**I refuse to say anything because Jace's ego is too big already.

**_Jace Herondale: _**^ D:{

(_Simon Lewis likes this_)

**_Charlotte Branwell: _**Why Henry... I must say you look well darling.

**_Henry Branwell: _**Thank you dear! :D What about you and the others?

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**Ooooh! My turn! :D

...

**_Isabelle Lightwood _**posted 200 new pictures to the album: Shopping with the girls... what ya think?

Comments: 9

**_Tessa Gray: _**Oh no... :(

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**What's wrong?

**_Tessa Gray: _**Why THAT photo! D: It-it's so indecent! PLEASE REMOVE IT!

**_Will Herondale: _**Don't. :)

**_Jem Carstairs: _**Do that to my fiancee again, and I *will* punch you.

(_Tessa Gray likes this_)

**_Tessa Gray: _**Thank you James. :'D

**_Jem Carstairs: _**Anything for you. :D

**_Will Herondale: _**Alright.. alright.. Sheesh. Shudder.

(_Jem Carstairs likes this_)

...

**_Magnus Bane _**updated his status to: Just finished watching Gulliver's Travel. I *loved* the part with forlorn and forsook and abusing the words! Let's all do that! I am so forlorn that the boys were so uncooperative at the shopping today! :( But I won't forsake my drive to make them into stunning men!

Comments: 13

**_Isabelle Lightwood: _**Same here! I am so forlorn about the girls not liking the fishnet tights! But you're right Magnus! We shall not forsake!

(_Magnus Bane likes this_)

**_Will Herondale: _**Well I am forlorn about the fact that you are not forsaking the need to make me all glittery! And you don't even need to make me glittery! I am already stunning and my stunning-ness will never forsake me!

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**Don't say that! I am so forlorn that you say you can't be anymore stunning. Because with me, your stunning-ness will reach the stars! So don't forsake me!

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**What do you want from me Cecily? D':

(_Cecily Herondale likes this_)

**_Magnus Bane: _**NO! You broke the abusing! I am so forlorn with you Gabriel!

**_Simon Lewis: _***facepalm*

(_Maia Roberts likes this_)

**_Magnus Bane: _**^ GASP!

**_Maia Roberts: _**What? It was getting irritating and you weren't even six comments in. Back me up here Jordan.

**_Jordan Kyle: _**It was.

**_Magnus Bane: _**Well I am so FORLORN that you would FORSAKE the need to keep the abusing word chain! It's kind of like breaking up a Conga line! HOW DARE YOU! I am so FORLORN with you Maia!

**_Maia Roberts: _**How can I forsake? I haven't even begun!

**_Magnus Bane: _**Ah! Leave me! I am forlorn! I forsake the need to continue!

**_Maia Roberts: _**But you just did...

...

**_Alec Lightwood_** updated his status to: Guys, Magnus is so *forlorn* that he says only a party can fix him up. I certainly don't want him to be always gloomy. You know how he is. First, he'll sprinkle glitter on the floorboards, then New York will sparkle so much shinier than the demon towers of Alicante.

Comments: 18

**_Simon Lewis: _**That sounds horrible, but a party is worse...

**_Alec Lightwood: _**Come on. :( Do you want to wake up with glitter all over your room? I don't.

**_Simon Lewis: _**I suppose not. Sigh.

**_Jace Herondale: _**Want to keep the gloomy plainness of your room parabatai? But I'm all for party! I'll get the girls!

**_Jem Carstairs: _**But they're going to have their own party too.

**_Will Herondale: _**So this is an all-man thing? No fun. I did enjoy seeing Isabelle shout at Gabriel last time. Sigh. Lightwoods are so entertaining.

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**But at least I'll be with you. :)

**_Will Herondale: _**Wonderful... JAMES! You're my parabatai! Protect me!

**_Jem Carstairs: _**Here we go...

**_Gideon Lightwood: _**Can someone please tell Cecily Herondale to stop because I am absolutely horrified.

**_Cecily Herondale: _**No. :O That wasn't me this time. Seriously.

**_Gideon Lightwood: _**:O

**_Alec Lightwood: _**:O

**_Jem Carstairs: _**:O

**_Simon Lewis: _**:O

**_Jordan Kyle: _**:O

**_Jace Herondale: _**:)

**_Will Herondale: _**JAMES! T o T

(_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood likes this_)

...

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood _**posted on **_Will Herondale_**'s wall: I know you're playing hard to get.

Comments: 4

**_Cecily Herondale: _**THAT SERIOUSLY WASN'T ME THIS TIME! \('o')/

**_Will Herondale: _**DISLIKE! DISLIKE! DISLIKE! DISLIKE! DISLIKE! DISLIKE! HELP ME JEM!

(_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood likes this_)

**_Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: _**:D Oh Will. You're so adorable when you're scared.

**_Will Herondale: _**...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahahaha! I am totally messed up! **

**Hope you liked this despite the long wait. Once again, suggestions are welcome! And catalysand, check your PM.**

**P.S. The boys will most likely be drunk next chapter. Just a heads up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HELLO! Wow. It's been a long time! It's good! **

**How's everyone? I'm feeling great! All my prioritising for exams was worthwhile. I did pretty well for most of my exams. Although, I wish I could have done MUCH better with my Physics and Maths...**

**Ahem. Alright, enough of my nerd moment. **

**So so, here's the much awaited, grr-I'm-going-to-kill-her-if-she-doesn't-update-soon chapter! First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! My gods! There's a thousand (well, not really but there was a lot)! There was so much I didn't have time to review any of them! You guys make me love you so much! I hate you for that! You make me addicted! But I'm really sorry for the long wait and for not being able to reply to all your amazing reviews. I just never found the time. My life has had a thousand new things spilled in to colour it. To fill it up. Sherlock, Doctor Who, science courses at school, Star Trek, science fiction, my own non-fanfic stories and so much more! Life is amazing! Oh, and I forgot to mention Marvel (THE AVENGERS! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! Watching the cartoons! Dig Hawkeye so much it's not funny).**

**Not to mention I want to work on new fanfics on new fandoms. In fact, I've written up a fanfic. It's titled A Terrible Affliction. It's a triple crossover between ID, Sherlock and Doctor Who! More info on the summary! So if you're somebody who likes all three, please look up my fanfic if you've got time. I would also love it if you could tell me if you like it or not. :) Thank you. It's in the ID crossover Doctor Who category. I would've put it in the Sherlock category, but I can only choose two. :/ Not saying that Sherlock's any less. They're ALL equal. :) I love them. And, by the way, Will, Sherlock and the Doctor are the greatest men on earth. **

**Ahem. But back to the FACEBOOK! First of all, I'd like to thank DaughteroftheSeagod whom have reminded me on the much needed effort to update often. She has been your delegate everyone. Give her a round of applause. She's reminded me. :) It's just that I don't have time and I had freaking exams. I needed to study. Wouldn't you? Especially when you're Asian? **

**Alright. I'm digressing. So just so you know, it's the usual business. Hilarity, I try to serve as much as possible. But I added a bit of narrative prose here, for lols. And for a bit of a sea-change. Thought you might like. **

**But as always, love you guys and thanks for everything!**

**Disclaimer: **No. Not Cassandra Clare. Credit for the prompt goes to LittleGingerBiscuit and Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her for their facebook fanfics. ** **

* * *

><p>"Heeeey Jaaaace-y, Jace-y!" The blue eyed boy slurred at his descendant through heavy lids. Colours danced across his vision and he had to catch himself on the red leather sofa of the booth before his head proceeded on hitting the wooden table. Or perhaps the big plate of tomato and cheese covered nachos staring him might prevent a resulting bruise on the forehead. Will made sure to glare at the plate before turning back to his descendant who was only tipsy bordering on the state which Will was on now; heavy-lidded, nearly-nauseated to the point of vomiting and completely seeing the green faeries hop and skip about- oh no. There were actually faeries. <em>Oh right...<em> even his thoughts slurred. _We're at a Downworlder baaaar. And Maaaagnus brought us here for f-fun_.

That last word echoed in his head and Will cringed. Across from him, Jace laughed, the chuckles sending horrible vibrations to his head. He kicked him from under the table and the golden boy- caught in surprise -nearly spat out his drink. Luckily, he managed to swallow them. Jace leaned forward, his fist waving in front of his ancestor's face. "What'd you waaant now?"

"I need... to confessss"- _gulp_ -"ss-somethin'" Jace nodded and laughed again.

"You're in loooove with me too?"

"No!" Will picked up a forked and brandished it at his descendant in as threatening a way as he could. Jace was leaving the tipsy state and was about to join him to being ridiculously, it's-almost-not-funny drunk. That was probably why he was giggling. "No!" Will repeated as he set the fork down with a loud _thud! _and pointed at his descendant. "I-I'm not infatuated with you. You're ugggly! No! I'm in looove with my beest friend'ssss fianceee-ey!" Hysterical laughs wound into the words.

"WHAAT? I-I'm- _hic!_ -not uggly! Y-you'reee ugly! You pooor sod! You loooove her! Hee!" Will swayed as Jace threw his head back in laughter. He wasn't sure if he should hit Jace or not, but even if he decided that he will, his body wasn't exactly very cooperative at the moment. "Oh! Haaave youuuu told her?"

"Of cooourse! I did and s-sheeee doesn't lo-lo-lo"

"Looooove?" Jace said for him. Or rather _slurred_ for him.

"Yes! S-sssufering from unrequited love! Life ssssuck! Sheee thinksss we're onlyyyy friendsssss because I tooold her I'll just be her _frieeeeeend_," he hissed and Will's hand left the red leather sofa and the seat rose up onto his face. It was a while later before he found out he had collapsed on the sofa. His eyes closed as the bottle slid from his hand and dropped with a shockingly loud sound. Finally, he gave in and his eyelids snapped shut. Still, colours danced in the back of his mind.

Will was suddenly aware of someone patting his head. Jace, probably mocking him. "We'llll maake suuure youuu t-tryyy again... It's what Heeerondale men dooo!" Suddenly, a dead weight was on him and Will started slapping at Jace's arm to make him go away. But he didn't and Will resorted to punching him in the ribs. It was either he was so weak that the punches were futile, or that Jace was just too drunk to feel the pain.

Tessa sighed heavily as Isabelle forced her into another of the clothes she bought for her. It was a white dress that reached her knees, with the sleeves billowing out and falling off her shoulders- she was sure it was part of the design, but it looked _ridiculous_ -and Isabelle complimented the rest with a wide black buckled belt that was above her hips- who puts belts above hips? Do women even _wear_ them? Isabelle told her to step out and show the others and she did, acceding to her demands or _else_. "It's actually nice on you," Clary told her from the bed, Cecily giving a delicate shrug of _okay_ beside her. "Don't worry," the red-headed girl smiled.

Tessa grinned back at her. She was the only one- aside from Isabelle and Cecily -left awake. The others had long fallen asleep. Their party had turned to somewhat of what they called a sleepover. It had been fun, strange, but altogether fun (they had talked about the new world, and most of the time they just spent gasping at how people wore- at how _girls_ -wore clothes nowadays. But they were also impressed by the advances in technology and she remembered holding Clary's phone and playing a 'game' on it. It was very entertaining). Maia, Sophie and Charlotte were all dozing on the _cots _or whatever it was they were called nowadays. "See?" Isabelle said as she walked around her, nodding to herself. "It's good, eh? And you say it's indecent!"

"It's the length..." she gestured at the dress that ended just at the knee. "It's so short," she looked up to find Clary's pair of shorts and immediately apologised.

"Oh don't worry," Clary waved it off with a dismissive hand. Isabelle clapped while Cecily resumed to her book and Tessa was about to go change into her proper, more _modest_ clothes when they heard the doors to the Institute open. "They're here," Clary smiled as she stood up. Then, she frowned. "I wonder-"

Whatever she was about to say was lost in the warbling that followed. They all covered their ears at the screeching noise that was so horrible and loud that Tessa couldn't believe that the others are still asleep. "What in the _angel_?" Isabelle screamed above the hollering that was making its way upstairs.

Cecily bolted out of the bed. "Ugh! It's my _brother_," she looked aghast. Tessa was too.

She has to agree, this was the second time she's heard him sing and- compared to the Demon Pox Song -this was unforgivable. She'd take the Demon Pox Song over _this_. This _madness_.

_"Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_ Who will turn your world around_

_ Bring you up when you're feelin' down_," Tessa's mind couldn't process the prospect that Will was singing this horribly sappy song. There was a loud _thud!_ on the door and they all yelped. The others- lucky souls -were still asleep.

"_Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_ Oh, there's lots that I could say_

_ But just hold me now_

_ 'Cause our love will light the waaaaaay!_" Somebody had joined in, the voice also familiar. At the corner of her eyes, Clary stared in horror at the door as it threw open. On the other side was Jace and Will, arms slung over each others shoulders as they stumbled in. They _reeked_ of alcohol. Tessa sighed heavily at seeing them nearly tripped over.

Then she wished she didn't make a sound at all and just quietly hid behind Isabelle because that was when he looked up and grinned at her, smile stretching so far it looked like it hurt. His eyes lit up- brighter than they already were -as they saw her. "Tess..." he slurred and she felt her heart stop.

Oh no.

"Finish the song! Like I toooold youuuu!" Jace yelled in his ancestor's ear. Will pushed him away- Jace caught himself on the doorframe and Clary ran to him -and dragged himself up into as straight a position as he can manage. The other girls turned to her- and yet, _thankfully_, Maia, Charlotte and Sophie still weren't awake -for an explanation. She only looked back at them in confusion and horror. Clary was wide-eyed as she watched her lover's ancestor take heavy steps towards Tessa. Meanwhile, Isabelle had proceeded onto grabbing her whip beside her- just in case. And Cecily... well she looked like she knew exactly what Will was going to do.

He dropped on his knees before her, spread his arms on either side of him and threw his head back so he can see her. He was flushed, red staining his cheekbones and down his throat. The dark blue glinted as he opened his mouth.

"_Baby you're all that I want_

_ When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_ I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_ We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_ And I found it there in your heart_

_ It isn't too hard to see _

_ We're in heaven..._" he trailed off as his arms dropped to his sides. She would've raised her head to look at the others- to see what they thought -but she was too stunned to do so. Plus, his eyes were just too hard to look away from, especially when they were stripped of all his facade, his layers of indifference and coldness. Especially when what lay under was so bright and warm and loving.

It was the drawing room all over again, only this time there was he on his knees, hopeless and probably unaware of what he was doing. And yet, she still couldn't help but feel joyous.

Was that wrong?

"I love you Tess," he threw his arms around her bare legs and she yelped. "Wheeere are yoouuu going?" He slurred as she tried pulling away. Tessa could feel the heat rise in her face. This was too much!

"Will, let go of me!" She shouted, hoping she wasn't sounding to harsh so as to not break him apart even more.

But it was pointless. He gripped onto her tighter and Tessa threw desperate looks towards the others. Clary was still horrified. Cecily was smiling. Isabelle shook her head. "Oh this is gold. So sweet too!" She grinned before she took her whip and, with a flick of her wrist, the silvery thing wrapped around Will's ankle. She pulled and Will finally let go of Tessa and allowed himself to be dragged away from her. Still, the heat wouldn't leave her face.

"Oh brother," Cecily shook her head as she walked over to her brother's unconscious form. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion and _pain_? "You're a real piece of work," Cecily bent over Will and flicked his hair away from his face. "Declaring love like that..." she mumbled and Tessa immediately glanced up if anyone else had heard.

Luckily no. Isabelle had moved onto helping Clary lift Jace. The others were still sound asleep.

"You broke his heart," Cecily's voice reached her ears. She met the girl's accusing gaze.

Tessa shook her head vigorously as Isabelle and Clary dragged the still-singing-Jace to his room. She waited until they left before she answered, "You don't know at what position I was put in. You don't understand," her voice, as she noticed, was hysterical. She swallowed it back and Tessa could feel the jade pendant thrumming against her chest.

Cecily sighed heavily as she looked back at her brother. "I know..." she straightened, her eyes not leaving Will's face. "But he will never move on. I can tell. He might tell himself over and over again that he will, but he won't."

Tessa's own mind flashed to when she had to meet him at the library, when he had given her that code. He had told her that they'll just be frie-

"I," he spoke and her eyes flicked towards him, cutting off her train of thought. "I can't. I'm sorry. I tried, but I _can't_," she could hear her heart break all over again and the grief in his tone. She looked at Cecily again.

She looked murderous, but defeated altogether. How much did she know? Or did Will tell her? Or did she find out for herself?

Tessa was about to apologise when another person stumbled in.

It was Jem.

He, too, was red. "Tessaaaaa..."

Cecily facepalmed herself and Tessa sighed, half-disbelief, half-affection. "You're drunk too?"

Jem nodded and grinned before he collapsed to the floor. A few seconds after, Church appeared and started pawing at his master. "I heard the Chinese has a low tolerance for alcohol," Cecily said out loud in a very Will-esque way.

"He's also part British," Tessa said as she made her way towards her fiancee, smiling.

She had reached Jem and was stroking his cheek when Cecily barked out a laugh. "Then may the Angel help his hangover."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jem Carstairs<strong>_ posted on _**Will Herondale**_'s wall: I hate you. I've got a splitting headache, a bruise on my left cheek and I absolutely smell of alcohol no matter how many times I try and wash it off.

}:(

Comments: 2

_**Will Herondale: **_It's called the ever so wondrous effects of gin.

(_Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_Wear it proud.

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood **_posted on _**Will Herondale**_'s wall: I absolutely can't believe I was intoxicated, again. And it was because of you! I really really despise you William Herondale.

Comments: 9

_**Will Herondale: **_Oh thank the Angel! He's not uttering 'I love you's anymore! Thank you Raziel!

_**Jace Herondale: **_Aw. It was getting funny.

_**Simon Lewis: **_Looks like a Herondale got played by a Lightwood...

_**Will Herondale: **_^ Shut up bloodsucker.

_**Simon Lewis: **_Sigh. It's Jace all over again.

(_Will Herondale and Jace Herondale likes this_)

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_Don't be mean to Simon! :( Jace!

(_Simon Lewis likes this_)

_**Jace Herondale: **_Alright... alright...

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_Hey! I'm his girlfriend. That's MY job. DO NOT BE MEAN TO SIMON PEOPLE. OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS.

(_Simon Lewis likes this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Hiding behind your girlfriend? Besides, this is MY wall! Please refrain from inputting comments about vampires in it unless said vampires I have killed. Thank you. :)

...

_**Cecily Herondale **_posted on _**Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood**_'s wall: Well now that you've had a chance to freak out my brother, the deal is done. Now give me back my scimitar!

Comments: 3

_**Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: **_The deal isn't finished until you change my account name!

_**Cecily Herondale: **_You *do* know that *you* can change it. Yourself?

_**Gabriel Herondale née Lightwood: **_Oh. Right.

(_Cecily Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Will Herondale **_posted on _**Cecily Herondale**_'s wall: You! You betrayed me! How could you? For a scimitar? GASP! }:(

Comments: 5

_**Cecily Herondale: **_You have to admit, it was pretty funny.

_**Will Herondale: **_It was... But you're going to regret this.

_**Cecily Herondale: **_Bring it on brother!

_**Will Herondale: **_Oh you... =_=

_**Jem Carstairs: **_Uh-oh.

...

_**Magnus Bane **_updated their status to: THE PARTY LAST NIGHT WAS GREAT! Thanks darlings! You're all so caring! :') I'm happy. So I'm here to make a talk of the things that was awesome and that happened yesterday! :DDDDD

Comments: 3

_**Jordan Kyle: **_You won't include that part about me with the faerie won't you?

_**Maia Roberts: **_What faerie? O.o

_**Magnus Bane: **_Thank you. We have something to start with.

...

_**Magnus Bane **_posted on _**Jordan Kyle**_'s wall: Jordan... I saw you with that faerie last night. ;)

Comments: 6

_**Maia Roberts: **_WHAT FAERIE? Jordan...

_**Jordan Kyle: **_Alright... I was showing her my Beati Bellicosi pendant and we talked and talked and then I suddenly found myself... well... I kinda kissed her. On the cheek!

_**Maia Roberts: **_Kissed? Oh why you... we are OVER!

_**Jordan Kyle: **_But it was only on the cheek. T~T

_**Magnus Bane: **_It was, now stop being so horrible to him. He was intoxicated and drunk people do weird things, take my BOYFRIEND for example.

_**Alec Lightwood: **_Wait. What did I do?

...

_**Magnus Bane **_posted on _**Alec Lightwood**_'s wall: ALEC! HOW DARE YOU LET THAT FAERIE KISS YOU LAST NIGHT YOU BLEEP! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! T~T

Comments: 6

_**Alec Lightwood: **_I DID WHAT?

_**Jace Herondale: **_REALLY? ALEC? THAT'S NEW! THAT'S NOT ALEC AT ALL! REALLY? I SHOULD'VE TAKEN A PHOTO! DAMN IT!

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BREAK MAGNUS' HEART! D:

_**Clary Morgenstern: **_WHOA.

_**Simon Lewis: **_YIKES!

_**Will Herondale: **_There is almost an insulting abuse of the caps lock here. Everyone, please take it easy on the keyboard.

(_Jem Carstairs has to admit he likes this_)

...

_**Magnus Bane **_posted on Will Herondale's wall: You did some naughty stuff too!

Comments: 13

_**Will Herondale:**_ And that surprises you because?

_**Magnus Bane:**_ No! I mean something new!

_**Will Herondale:**_ As much as I'd like to hear about my deviousness, this is somewhat expected of me. Do you not know me Magnus?

_**Isabelle Lightwood:**_ But you did do something weird last night.

_**Will Herondale:**_ Will everyone stop it with the mysteries? So what did I do?

_**Isabelle Lightwood:**_ You sung a really sappy song to Tessa and told her, or rather slurred really, that you love her.

_**Charlotte Branwell:**_ :O

_**Henry Branwell: **_:O

_**Sophie Collins: **_:O

_**Gideon Lightwood: **_:O

_**Gabriel Lightwood:**_ :O He's CAPABLE of LOVE?

_**Jem Carstairs:**_ YOU WHAT? To MY fiancee? D:

_**Will Herondale:**_ You seriously believe her? I can't even believe it myself. I am a man, and men do not warble of sappiness. And to do it publicly?

_**Jem Carstairs:**_ You've got a point. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions.

_**Isabelle Lightwood: **_No! He really did! D:

(_a lot of people cannot find themselves believing this_)

...

_**Jace Herondale **_posted on _**Will Herondale**_'swall: I've got an idea about our earlier defence on alcohol. We could be models you know. Promoting gin like a perfume.

Comments: 3

_**Will Herondale: **_Nah. Where's the demon hacking? Where's the adventure? I can't *just* live off on gin on my own.

_**Jace Herondale: **_There's the damsels in distress.

(_Will Herondale likes this_)

_**Will Herondale: **_Book us an appointment. ;)

(_Jace Herondale likes this_)

...

_**Clary Fray **_posted on _**Jace Herondale**_'s wall: If you do become a model, I'm leaving you.

Comments: 2

_**Jace Herondale: **_Sorry ancestor. :/ I've got my damsel in distress, although she's hardly in distress.

_**Will Herondale: **_You're the damsel in distress.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys loved this! This was pretty long, considering the narrative at the top! **

**But anyways, I'll see about an update soon. I have new assignments I need to work on. I just finished exams for crying out loud! T~T. **

**And once again, if you don't mind about the triple crossover. :) **


End file.
